Spirited Away 2
by Dragonheart48
Summary: This story is about a young girl named Chihiro who undertakes a huge journey to save her parents and with a little help of a river spirit named Haku. This story i'm writing about is a week after this happened and Chihiro tries to forget it all happened but she can't.
1. Chapter 1

Spirited Away 2

(Hi this is my first story here so I might be a little rusty here but I hope you enjoy the story. This story takes place in Japan and a girl named Chihrio has now a strange life due to witch's and magical creatures especially a boy named Haku/Kuhaku a river spirit that helps Chihiro along the way when her parents turn into pigs after they eat food offering to the spirits that come to replenish themselves at Yubaba's bathhouse, so I decided that I'm going to make story that takes place just a week after this happened.)

Chapter 1: First Day

*Ring, ring, ring*

"Uugghh…"

"Chihiro, time to get up!" Chihiro's mom yelled.

"Whyyy?" Chihiro asked putting her pillow on top of her head.

"You mean you already forgot? It's your first day of school!" Her mom jumped with glee, "Now come on! Get off the bed you gotta get dressed!"

Chihiro could not sleep last night she was still dreaming about that nightmare about not seeing Haku ever again and yet it was only a week ago but she managed to get from under the covers and but gave her overjoyed mother a glare. Chihiro knew she was going to lose this fight so she got up and got dressed.

"You ready for school honey?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Chihiro said solemnly to her father.

"What's wrong?" Her father asked.

"Oh nothing…"

"Hey, I know a new home and school is hard it's happened to me when I was young I moved all around Japan." Chihiro's father patted her on the shoulder.

Chihiro laughed at this sentence in her mind, she has been through a lot with witch's and some weird looking spirits and it amused her that if she can handle all those witch's and spirits I think she can handle a small school. Soon her laughter could not be held inside she started laughing so hard she could barely see!

"Honey, are you OK?" asked her mother.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine….." She struggled against words and soon she stopped by taking some heavy breaths.

*Honk, honk*

"Oh dear, look at the time don't want to be late…. Later sweetie!" Chihiro's mom gave her a quick kiss and pushed her towards the door.

"Bye Mom!"

"What was that all about Yuko?"

"I don't know Akio."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Girl

Throughout the whole ride on the school bus she looked out the window staring at the road leading to the Spirit world. At last the school bus had stopped and Chihiro dashed out of the bus to get to her class so she wouldn't be noticed. Chihiro made it to her classroom picked a random desk and sat down so she could take a breath although she had gotten pretty stronger from being inside the bathhouse, all that work there actually created some muscles on her arms.

"You run pretty fast for a girl….. I mostly see boys run that fast."

"Uhhh?" Chihiro looked up to see a girl with beautiful long, black swaying hair and caramel eyes sitting in front of her looking at her up and down.

"Hi, I'm Haru." The girl said taking out her hand for a shake.

"I'm Chihiro…" Chihiro said still did not accept the friendly gesture. Haru saw how uncomfortable she looked and put her hand in her pants pocket.

"You scared being the new girl at school?" Haru asked.

"I am certainly not! I can handle everything new to me!" Chihiro said being offended by this question instead of amused like before. She was tired of being treated like she can't handle things.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to yell… I was freaked out when I was the new girl here I thought I might comfort you cus' I thought you were scared you don't have to get upset." Haru said looking down at the floor looking sad. Chihiro noticed she had been rude since she got met Haru.

"I'm sorry… It's just that..." Chihiro said before trailing off.

"It's just what?" Haru asked.

"It's just I had some strange events during my few days here."

"Ooh, I love paranormal activity!" Haru said in excitement.

"Oh nothing like that, but if I told you you wouldn't believe me, you'd probably think I'm crazy…." Chihiro said putting her knees under her chin.

"C'mon you could tell me anything!" Haru said demanding that she should know.

"I don't thi…." Chihiro was interrupted with a loud scream.

"AHHHHH! HARU! I can't believe summer break is already over!" The loud overwhelmed girl ran towards Haru and gave her a big squeeze. She then looked around to look at Chihiro "Hey who's the new girl?"

"Mayumi so nice to see you…. oh that's Chihiro..." Haru said.

"Hey aren't you that girl who dashed out of the bus at full speed? Everyone is saying that you're even faster than Hiroki."

"Everybody saw me?" Chihiro became embarrassed she tried to get away from attention but she actually caused it.

"Yeah, you made me drop all my books!" Mayumi said stamping her food on the ground in anger.

"Sorry about that…" Chihiro said scratching behind her head. "I just wanted to get away fast so I wouldn't get any attention.

"It's alright… Oh man look whose coming, it's Hiroki! He looks angry! I wish I had my bow and arrow I would shoot right in th…."

"Hey new girl!" Chihiro looked up to see a tall boy towering over her with dark brown hair and milk chocolate eyes with a gang of boys next to him. "I heard around school that you're faster than me."

"Back off she didn't hurt no one!" Haru said standing in front of Chihiro.

"Hey, this is not your fight! I came to tell her that she better meet me at the track at recess or we'll tell the teacher you're being mean to us!" Hiroki stared into Chihiro's eyes as if he wanted to see the look of fear in her eyes but he didn't.

"I'm not scared of a behemoth like you." Chihiro muttered under her breath.

"What did you say new girl?" Hiroki asked to see if she would apologize.

"I have a name! It's Chihiro!"

"I don't care! I'll be seeing you at recess!" At once Hiroki turned around and stomped off into a seat next to his posse.

"Great I already made a new enemy I'd rather have Yubaba ordering me around…"

"What did you say?" Mayumi asked.

"Nothing"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Race

As Chihiro made her way with Mayumi and Haru at her side she noticed that everyone around her was whispering. They were either talking about how Chihiro is crazy for going up against Hiroki or that she was going to beat him. As Chihiro finally made it to the track Hiroki was there waiting with his friends.

"Hey newbie!" Hiroki said while stretching out his legs.

"I told you I have a name!" Chihiro said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why can't you learn anything!" Mayumi said.

"Oh who cares let's just hurry this up before I get tired." Hiroki got into a running position and one of his gave him a good pep talk before Chihiro could get into my ready position. As Chihiro waited for the word go Hiroki stared at her and gave her a 'you're gonna get beaten to a pulp' kinda look.

"GO!"

As soon as the word slipped his mouth Chihiro ran at full speed but Hiroki was still in front of her, so she pushed harder and soon she passed him. Chihiro looked back and saw an angry face she giggled and ran. Chihiro could finally see the finish line and pushed and then she crossed it! She actually did it, she had one. Chihiro jumped with glee and hugged her friends who were waiting for her and gave her a big squeeze.

"You did it!" Haru said jumping up and down.

"I can't believe you beat Hiroki! How did you do that?!" Mayumi asked looking at me with a confused but happy look.

"I just ran." Chihiro said blushing red.

"Hey you!"

"Oh great here comes trouble." Mayumi said rolling her eyes.

"You know he kind looks like a great boyfriend for ya, Chihiro."

"WHAT! How could you think that?" Chihiro said with disgust in her eyes.

"Shut up! Here comes your boyfriend!" Haru said whispering.

"No, you shut up!"

"So you beat me at racing." Hiroki said actually looking happy than enraged.

"Wow you're actually not mad?" Chihiro asked looking confused.

"Well you won fair and square. Nice job." Hiroki said taking out his hand for a hand shake. Chihiro accepted the hand to avoid more fights. After the hand shake and a friendly smile he walked away, Chihiro was taken aback by this after all the fighting he turned nice.

"Whoa he likes you too." Mayumi said.

"Shut up"


End file.
